


Close Encounters of the Wardrobe Kind

by a_lanart



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regeneration necessitates a visit to the TARDIS wardrobe... and there's no accounting for taste!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters of the Wardrobe Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much an AU, but after seeing Matt Smiths original casting pics before the last special aired I couldn't resist this.

**Author** : A Lanart  
 **Title** : Close Encounters of the Wardrobe Kind  
 **Fandom** : Doctor Who  
 **Characters** : Eleventh Doctor, Donna  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Spoilers** : See the character list. No warnings beyond this being a tad silly.

~*~

Close Encounters of the Wardrobe Kind

*

There had been explosions, and saving the world and heartache, but by the end of the day, the Doctor was still in the TARDIS, he was just wearing a different face. For a Time Lord a different face meant a different personality and the need for new clothes, the choosing of which could take some time...

“No! I categorically refuse to let you out looking like that!” Donna actually ran to block off the doors of the TARDIS, just to prove how serious she was.

“Don’t you like the dress, Donna?” The Doctor asked plaintively as he smoothed the deep blue, shimmery material over his slim hips.

“The dress is... lovely,” Donna answered, pleased that she managed to keep a straight face when the Doctor gave her a little twirl.

“If you like the dress, why can’t I go out?”

Donna sighed.

“Have you *seen* the state of your hair?!!”


End file.
